1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication technology for giga bit data rate, and more particularly, a wireless communication system that transmits massive data from a mobile communication device to a HD (high definition) display apparatus using a low speed wireless controller wherein compression, amplification and coding of the data are not required.
2. Description of the Related Art
It becomes possible to display videos of massive data on a mobile communication terminal thanks to the advance in high data rate transmission technology. However, it is required to displays videos of massive data in real time without delay on a large HD display apparatus rather than the mobile communication terminal with small screen.
Zigbee, Bluetooth, UWB, and WiFi technologies are applicable to the mobile communication terminal. The Zigbee technology supports a transmission data rate of up to 250 kbps, the Bluetooth technologies supports a transmission data rate of up to 3 Mbps, the UWB technology supports a transmission data rate of up to 480 Mbps, and the WiFi technology supports a transmission data rate of up to 600 Mbps. It is difficult to transmit HD videos of giga bit in real time without compression even if the fastest WiFi wireless transmission technology is used.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional technology that transmits massive data form a smartphone or a tablet PC to a HD display apparatus. Each appliance has a built-in wireless module 8 or a wireless dongle 9 that supports USB interface. The wireless module or the wireless dongle is commercialized such as miracast, digital living network alliance (DLNA), all share cast or wireless display (WiDi) using 2 GHz or 5 GHz WiFi technology. However, these commercial products use compression technique to transmit videos of massive data due to the limitation of data transmission rate.
FIG. 3 shows a block diagram of a compression technique for transmitting massive data. Due to the limitation of transmission speed, the existing wireless transmission technology have to use the compression technique for transmitting massive data as illustrated in FIG. 3. Also, the existing wireless transmission technology use channel coding technique for correcting errors under non-line-of-sight (NLOS) conditions. However, there is the limitation in data transmission in real time due to the delay of several hundred milliseconds to several seconds during the transmission from the mobile communication terminal to the display apparatus. Therefore, the compression technique cannot be applied to a 3D game, a real time recognition system related to car accident and medical surgery. Thus, the wireless transmission technology that is able to transmit HD videos for giga bit data rate without compression and channel coding is required.
Moreover, the conventional compression and channel coding techniques of HD videos may not apply to the mobile communication terminal because of high power consumption and high price. Thus, the need for the compression-free wireless transmission technique has been raised.
As conventional technologies that implement wireless giga bit transmission without compression are the 5 GHz band multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique as shown in FIG. 4 and the millimeter wave wideband transmission technique as shown in FIG. 5. The representative standard of MIMO technology is IEEE 802.11ac. The MIMO technology of the IEEE 802.11ac with 5 GHz has a diffraction characteristic so that it enables transmission under NLOS conditions. However, it requires a high-power amplifier wherein linearity is enhanced by 256 QAM modulation technique and it also has a drawback in power consumption due to its large size with multiple transceivers.
Even though the millimeter wave wideband transmission technique has not yet been applied to the mobile communication terminal, it can secure the wireless transmission technique for giga bit data rate only with a single channel by low-order modulation and also can operate in low power consumption. However, it can operate only under line-of-sight (LOS) conditions because the millimeter wave has straight characteristics. To overcome the drawback of the millimeter wave wideband transmission technique, beam-forming technique that operates under NLOS condition has been developed, however, it has disadvantage in power consumption because it requires array antennas and each antenna requires a transceiver.
Currently millimeter wave or terahertz wave wireless technology supporting Gbps transmission for the mobile communication terminal has not been developed. Thus, new technology is required in order to apply wireless transmission of giga bit data rate to the mobile communication terminal
Korean published patent No. 10-2011-0096831 discloses an IP-settop for playing media contents of an individual portable device on TV screen through wireless interwork. However, it has limitation of data transmission speed by using WiFi technology.